The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and, in particular, to a method of manufacturing a diode that has an improved ideality.
Semiconductor diodes are commonly formed on a substrate that has a region doped with n-type dopants, e.g. phosphorous, arsenic, and a region doped with p-type dopants, eg. boron. The relation between voltage and current for an ideal diode is known. Various parameters may affect the ideality of the diode or the approximation of the diode to an ideal diode. The parameters may include, for example, a depth of a p-n junction between the p-type doped region and the n-type doped region, material quality and manufacturing procedures. Factors such as material quality and manufacturing procedures can affect the voltage-current relation to be different than that of an ideal diode.